St. Christopher's Catholic High School
St. Christopher's Catholic High School is the high school in South Jersey Shore that Johnny Duke attended from the age of 16 until he graduated. On his first day at St. Christopher's, Johnny got in a fight with a bunch of bullies within less than fifteen minutes after joining the school. Outside the vice principal's office he befriended fellow troublemaker June Hammer. St. Christopher’s had a reputation as the toughest school in NJ, and was the last school that would take the delinquent Johnny Duke, who had been kicked out of all other schools for his menacing attitude and penchant for fighting. St. Christopher’s was a front for a mysterious organization known as the Illuminati. Bent on world domination, the group used the school to gather exceptional individuals and train them for their place in the New World Order. This is why the school was populated with so many superhuman fighters and powerful psychics, all of whom were talented martial artists. 'The Faculty' The administrative members and most of the teachers at St. Christophers are all actually members of an elite cult known as the Illuminati. The Illuminati are a secret cabal of powerful people with the goal of world domination. Under the rule of their Supreme King, Roy Duke, they have gathered a number of the most powerful fighters on Earth, both human and alien. All staff at St. Christopher’s are master martial artists and among the most dangerous people on the planet. 'Father Xavier/Roy Duke' The mysterious and rarely seen Principal of St. Christopher’s, Father Xavier is also a powerful fighter who is actually Roy Duke, Ray’s evil twin brother. It is stated that Xavier was a priest whom Roy had killed in battle and assumed his identity. Afterwards he seized control of St. Christopher’s Catholic High School and began staffing it with Illuminati members. It is no accident that so many strong people with powers attend the school, as most are scouted by the Illuminati and sent there. In his youth, Roy trained alongside Ray under their grandfather Mishima Manzo, the master of the Saikoken style of martial arts. Recognizing the darkness within Roy’s heart, Manzo passed him over and taught Ray the succession techniques to the school. The enraged Roy killed his grandfather, and was himself defeated in battle by a furious Ray. However, Ray could not bring himself to kill his older brother and spared his life. Roy went on to become well known in the world of martial arts as an unstoppable force. He eventually managed to seize control of a shadowy group calling itself the Illuminati. 'Father Amadeo' Amadeo is Xavier’s right hand man and Vice Principal of the School. He is the highest point of contact most have at the school, since no one is permitted to see the Principal even on the occasions when he is in. He has the appearance of an old man, bald with a long moustache. While he projects a holy aura, Amadeo is secretly depraved and often leads students in orgies that he films. While Johnny assumes he will be a pushover, he is actually the strongest teacher at the school apart from Roy Duke. 'Sister Mary Theresa' A nun at St. Christopher’s who teaches math, Sister Mary Theresa is actually one of the world’s most dangerous assassins and a powerful martial artist in her own right. She is very tall, with pale skin, cold eyes, and blond hair. Sister Mary Theresa wears a nun’s habit which does little to hide her voluptuous figure. In her youth she had been the on/off lover of Ray Duke during his adventuring days, and she deeply resented it when he settled down with Carrie and left the world of fighting. While he pretends not to remember her, Ray later reveals to Johnny that while their relationship was passionate, it was also poisonous. While they occasionally ended up on the same side, more often than not he worked to thwart her from assassinating her targets. He eventually had to accept that she was evil and would not change, prompting him to leave her. At some point afterwards she was invited to join the Inner Circle of the Illuminati and is a devoted servant of Roy Duke. She plans to destroy Johnny to get revenge against Ray, and is incensed at the failure of the Big 4 to take him out. Father Matthew: Father Lorenzo: 'The Big 4' The most powerful students at St. Christopher’s rule it with an iron fist under the name Big 4. They serve the vice principal, the villainous Father Amadeo with whatever orders he gives. All of the students are afraid of them and give them a wide berth with the exception of Johnny Duke, who they in turn seem afraid of. In attempting to recruit June or put her in her place, they run afoul of Johnny and he declares war on them. 'Damien Lee' Captain of the Soccer Team. His legs are so powerful that he can move faster than the eye can see and can kick through plate armor. 'Luke Rivers' Captain of the Football Team. He is a bit of a meathead who only cares about sports and looking cool in front of others. He dates fellow Big 4 member Julie Decker because it’s only natural for the quarterback of the football team to date the head cheerleader. It’s implied that he’s aware that she cheats on him all the time and truthfully they can’t seem to stand eachother. When Julie tried to put June in her place only to be beaten herself by Johnny, Luke came to her rescue saying he was going to throw Johnny’s words about forcing bullies to grovel before a stronger force right back at him. However, Luke was humiliated and beaten to within an inch of his life by the furious Johnny, his life being spared solely because June stopped him. 'Julie Decker' Captain of the Cheerleading Squad. Julie is known for being an arrogant bitch and for her acrobatic fighting style. She is the girlfriend of Luke, but regularly cheats on him, often with Max West. She grew jealous of the eccentric June Hammer’s intelligence and growing popularity, and savagely beat her with the cheerleading squad looking on. Fortunately Johnny happened on the scene and turned the beating around on Julie who was completely helpless against him. Aghast that he was beating a girl, Johnny told the shocked squad that he despised bullies, boy or girl, and that he wouldn’t let people abuse their power just because they had it. This action caused Johnny to openly declare war against the Big 4 and swear to end their reign of terror at the school. 'Max West' Most powerful of the Big 4, Max West is the Student Council President. He is a skilled fighter and has formidable psychic powers. He was trained by Roy Duke himself, and his presence in the school is so Roy can keep an eye on the student body for any children with potential. While his outward demeanor is charming and self deprecating, he’s actually a violent misanthrope who views other humans as bugs and wants to kill everyone he sees. At the start of the story he is June's boyfriend, who is studying abroad and whose return she eagerly awaits. Despite the fact that he cheats on her constantly with other girls including Julie Decker, he is obsessively possesive of her. When he returns she tries to break up with him since she has fallen in love with Johnny, but he refuses to give her up and uses his powers to enthrall her. It is implied though that his feelings are genuine and that he truly desires her for himself. In his first battle with Johnny he takes advantage of his turmoil over June's supposed betrayal and seemingly kills him. However, Johnny's saran physiology allows him to regenerate from his wounds and he comes back for a rematch stronger than before, and this time soundly defeats Max. Max is then killed by Roy Duke, who had been watching the battle from the shadows and now regards Max as a worthless failure. 'Notable Students' St. Christopher's is a prestiguous institution whose students display an incredible talent in martial arts, with a few demonstrating even more mysterious psychic powers. Over the course of Johnny's senior year, the school was even inflitrated by aliens and vampires. Students obey a dress code. Boys wear a button down shirt, tie, with a black sweater and gray trousers. Girls will wear a similar top, but with a plaid skirt and knee socks. 'Johnny Duke' An alien from a faraway planet who was found and adopted by Ray and Carrie Duke. Awakening memories tell him that he is a saran from the planet Kazan, and he can read and speak the saran language but he has no other information about his people. Born exceptionally strong and able to easily use Aura, Ray decides to train him to be his successor in the art of Saikoken. In the meantime his mother had enrolled him at St. Christopher’s Catholic High School, the last school that would take him. On his first day, a chance fight with some ruffians lands him in the Vice Principal’s office where he meets the new resident delinquent, June Hammer. 'June Hammer' A student and well known trouble maker at St. Christopher’s, she is a genius but too lazy to apply herself. Her striking beauty and extraordinary skill at anything she tries make her very popular, earning her the attention of the Big 4 but she isn’t interested in them. She is dating Max West who is away studying abroad, and she eagerly awaits his return. Her strong personality gets her sent to the Principal’s office, where she meets the feared delinquent Johnny Duke, himself a new arrival at the school. The two hit it off and become fast friends and she recruits him into her Paranormal Research Club getting them into all sorts of trouble. Eventually she falls in love with Johnny, but is frustrated by his obliviousness to her feelings and the fact that she is already dating Max Wes. 'Alexandra Knight' The daughter of a noted vampire hunter, she has come to New Jersey to destroy the vampires who killed her father. She meets Johnny Duke and is impressed by him. She and Johnny are drawn to eachother and date for a while, but she breaks it off when she realizes that he’s actually in love with June.